The Heart of Everything
by Gaudete
Summary: The Winchesters aren't the only family that hunts. The Colts are a force to be dealt with. When a new threat appears old ties must be reformed. With creatures walking the earth, hunters after them, and a Heavenly mandate to avoid its not going to be easy.
1. The Colts

"Aunt Abigail can you please read me a bedtime story?"

Abigail Colt found it impossible to refuse her niece anything. Since Nessa's mother had died in a car accident a month after the child was born Abigail had placed her life on hold to help her twin brother Allan take care of his infant daughter.

The Colts didn't hunt much anymore, with a 9 year old it was pretty difficult and there was no way in hell they were taking her on the road. Nessa Colt, the last direct descendent of Samuel, would have a normal childhood until she turned 12 and then she would be inducted into the family's well kept secret. However the little girl had an insatiable appetite for the supernatural and it was hard to focus her on anything but the paranormal. Right now her favorite bedtime story was of the Winchesters and Abby had read all of them at least twice, some three times to her niece.

"Which one?" Abigail didn't have to ask. She knew damn well which one, she had read it to Nessa three times already.

"The Ghostfacers," she said pleadingly.

"One chapter and then bed," Abigail noticed that it was well past 11 and Nessa wasn't sleepy.

One chapter turned into three before the kid was asleep. Glancing at the clock Abigail saw that it was now 12:30. She needed to call Allan to check in on him. Gently she kissed Nessa's forehead and turned off the light. Quietly she left the room, shutting the door with care, and went downstairs to grab a drink and call her brother.

"Hey," she said as he answered. "Didn't wake you did I?"

"No, just finished torching a corpse. How's Nessa?"

Only in hunter families would this type of conversation be perfectly normal.

"Finally asleep. We did the children's walk in Central Park today. Stopped by the zoo. Got cupcakes."

"I should be home soon. Can't wait to see you both."

The lights began to flicker in the house. Instantly Abigail was up and on her way to Nessa's room.

"Allan, the lights are flickering and there's no storm outside. Give me 15 minutes then call back."

She closed the phone and put it in her pocket. Instinctively she pulled out her .45 and quietly walked toward Nessa's room. The girl's door, which had been shut, was slightly ajar. Abigail was too experienced of a hunter to let emotion get the best of her but seeing that Nessa could be in danger terrified her!

"Nessa?"

"Aunt Abby there's a monster in my closet," the little girl said in hushed tone.

Abigail saw her niece huddled against the headboard, gripping her stuffed mouse tightly looking absolutely terrified. The next instance Abigail was smelling gas. Panic was rising inside her, Nessa was never suppose to be in harms way. She was only a child, but Abigail knew that didn't matter to the monster in the closet.

"Nessa, I want you to slowly get out of bed and walk toward me." Abigail had put herself between the closet and her niece.

"Get behind me," she said as Nessa obeyed her orders. If that son of a bitch came out of the closet Samuel's magic bullets would kill it. However the monster in the closet wasn't her main concern now. The smell of gas was getting stronger and if the monster did come out of the closet and she fired the gun there could be an explosion. If they didn't get out of the brownstone the gas would render them unconscious.

Without hesitation Abigail grabbed her niece, swung her up in her arms and ran like hell downstairs and out the door. They had reached the first step when their home exploded in a blue-white fireball sending flames high into the sky.

As firefighters fought to get the flames under control medics checked both Abigail and Nessa. Neither one was injured as far as they could tell. Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"So the house is gone. But Nessa and you are ok?" Abigail was use to the whole psychic twin bond thing so wasn't surprised he knew what had happened.

"We're fine, not a scratch." Only Allan knew what that truly meant. "Here, I'll let you talk to your daughter."

"Daddy the house is gone. There was a monster in the closet and then an explosion. But I did exactly what aunt Abby told me to and got out."

"Good girl," Allan said choking back the tears. If something had happened to his family he would not make it. Even knowing what it would take to kill a Colt never gave him peace of mind when he was away from them. Nessa was everything to him, and besides his sister all he had left. Knowing she was safe was a relief to him and he let his emotions shake his voice.

"Take care of aunt Abby Nessa. It's going to be alright. See you soon. I love you honey."

"Love you too daddy."

"Can I talk to Abigail again?"

"Here aunt Abby, daddy wants to talk to you."

"Abby you get the car and you get the hell out of New York! I'm in Red Springs, Arkansas at the Red Spring Motor Lodge. Come straight here. I'll be waiting."

"Yeah, I think that's best." She watched as the fire kept burning no matter what the firefighters did to try to put it out.

"But we're going to rest first. And we'll need to provision ourselves. We'll head out tomorrow evening. It will take about three days with Nessa so I'll see you this Wednesday."

"I'll be waiting. I'll try to figure out what happened. You just get your ass out here with my daughter in one piece."

She knew he was just trying to mask his own fear and anger so she didn't smart off to him. "We'll be there before you know it," she said as she took Nessa and walked toward the car.


	2. The Winchesters

A normal life? An apple pie life? Even with Lisa and Ben a normal, non hunting life was something Dean Winchester never saw himself living. There was no escape from this living hell. Everyday he was forced to look in the mirror and see the man he was not. He may be Ben's father, and he loved Lisa but living a normal family life was not in his future. The only thing, and it ripped what was left of his soul apart, but the only thing that kept him in this apple pie life was his promise to Sam. It had been three weeks and he could do nothing but think of Sam 24/7. He tried to be a family man but it was just going through motions.

Sam was suffering for an eternity in the pit and as long as Dean lived he would suffer too. Maybe it was time to join his brother in hell. But his promise to his pain in the ass baby brother kept him alive, if this existence could be called life. One thing was certain, until he got his head around the fact Sammy wasn't coming back he was no good to anyone. He knew Lisa would understand why he couldn't stay but he promised to come back once he had worked through his issues. She had understood and with a sad smile had bid him farewell for now.

"Hey Bobby," his gruff voiced was a welcome to the older hunter.

"Dean! Good to hear from you! Where are you?"

"Leaving Indiana. I need something to hunt. Got any leads?"

"Yeah, I'm heading to Red Springs, Arkansas right now. They've got a major Sidhe outbreak. Several hunters are there already and they're reporting back that the Sidhe are almost impossible to take out. Want to kick a little Sidhe ass?"

"Hell yes," and the sound of the Impala revving her motor was the last thing Bobby heard before the phone went dead.

Sam had methodically researched everything he could about the Sidhe and was well prepared to take on the bitches. The first hunt without his brother, he wasn't looking forward to it. Dean had always been there and now Dean was fulfilling his promise to him, to live an apple pie life even though it was not Dean's life. He was both sad and happy that Dean had lived up to his promise. Sad because it meant that Sam would never see his brother again, but happy that Dean had grown up and let him grow up and make his own decision. Somewhere deep down inside Sam knew that Dean wouldn't stay Mr. Mom but that didn't matter. What mattered was that Dean had someone to look after him, two people to care for. And if Dean began to heal Lisa and Ben would be the ones to do help him. Still didn't stop him from missing his brother. As he loaded the 79 Chevy truck and headed to Red Springs, Arkansas all he could think about was Dean.

The trip was hell without his big brother but Sam had to let Dean go. Gabriel had been right when he said that Dean was Sam's weakness. How could Sam, even though he had wanted to burst in that night he saw Dean eating with Lisa and Ben, come between Dean's life? He had always come between Dean and the life Dean wanted, hell deserved to live. Of course he wasn't fooling himself in thinking Dean was alright, he knew his brother wasn't alright and wouldn't be but things had to be this way. Sam had to give Dean a chance at a normal life without having to take care and look out for his baby brother. They had both grown up and now it was Sam's turn to play the role of protector.

He had to let Dean go and pray to god that Dean wouldn't start hunting again and that they wouldn't run into each other. But something inside of Sam wanted that chance meeting. Dean would kick his ass for putting him through unimaginable torture but Sam would welcome it as long as they were back together. There was always hope but unless fate intervened Sam was not going to let Dean know he was back from the pit, 100% Sam Winchester, with a 10% improvement.


	3. Coming Storm

"I don't like this," she said under her breath as not to disturb her niece asleep in the backseat when they pulled up to the Red Springs Motor Inn.

Too many hunters in one place signaled something big was going down. She had been too preoccupied getting out of the city with Nessa that she hadn't kept up with what was happening in her secret world. Surly if something big was going down Allan would have mentioned it. She parked the car in front of room 111 and gently pulled her sleeping niece out. Uneasy about the unknown happening around her and her niece.

"Are we there yet," a sleepy Nessa asked her aunt without even opening her eyes?

"We're there honey," Abigail said sweetly with a smile on her face so to not alert the child of her concerns. Nessa opened her eyes and took in the sight of the motel.

"There are a lot of people here," Nessa observed. Nothing got by the child.

"Yeah there are, maybe there's a festival in town. You know how the city fills up with people during the holidays. Maybe that's what's going on here."

"But these people look dirty and some have guns and knives on them."

Damn the child didn't miss anything! "Maybe their hunting."

"More hunters! Maybe the Winchesters are here?"

The child was obsessed and now excited. Allan would have a hard time getting her to sleep tonight. He had seen them pull up and was out the door taking his now wide awake daughter in his arms.

"What's going on," Abigail asked?

"Let me have a moment with my daughter," he said to his sister. His tone made her even more uneasy.

Abigail nodded and went back to the car to get their stuff out. As she was getting out Nessa's new carryon bag she saw one of their dad's old friends in the parking lot. Allan needed to have Nessa to himself for a while so she put their stuff back in the trunk and went over to talk to Bobby Singer.

Bobby was with a tall, young man. Abigail guessed it was Dean Winchester, since Bobby was closely associated with the Winchester brothers, and she had met Sam years ago in Florida.

"Hi Bobby, you might not remember me but you and my dad use to hunt together," she barely got the sentence out when a huge smile lit across the seasoned hunters face.

"Abigail Colt! My god it's been years! You've grown up. I was telling your brother how sorry I am to hear of your dad's passing."

"Thank you Bobby. So you've talked to Allan?"

"Oh Abigail this is Dean Winchester." Bobby realized that Dean had been silent.

They shook hands. "I know your brother. Sam and I met in Florida several years ago. Him and your dad were working on a case involving a banshee. How is he?"

"You knew Sam," Dean's voice choked? Here was someone who could tell him something about his brother that he didn't know. Fill him in on a part of Sammy's life that Dean wasn't part of.

"Knew? Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize." She was taken off guard.

The pained look on Abigail's face let Dean know all he needed. He definitely needed to talk to Abigail.

"He was a great hunter. He'll be missed," she said softly before changing the subject.

" So what's going on? My brother mentioned nothing to me."

"Sidhe. And a lot of them. Hope you kids have a hell of a lot of bullets. We're going to need them."

"Hope my brother does. We had an incident at the house a few days ago. That's why Nessa and I are here. We lost a lot of equipment and weapons."

"Yeah, Allan said a demon tried to get Nessa. Caused a fire."

"Understatement, but yes. Bastard blew the house to bits."

"Aunt Abby," Nessa's voice came from behind her. "Daddy wants you." Nessa was standing by the car.

"Get back inside honey. I'll bring our stuff in in a minute." Sidhe loved to take children but she didn't want to alarm Nessa. Turning back to Bobby and Dean she said her goodbyes.

"Nice seeing you again Bobby. Nice meeting you Dean. Sorry about Sam." She walked away determined to give Allan nine levels of hell for bringing Nessa into a situation as dangerous as this.

Dean got his duffle out and went into his room. Abigail knew Sam, he wanted to talk to her but she was in no state right now. His cell phone rang, it was Ben.

"Hello," Dean said.

"Dean something took mom. She's gone," the kid was frantic!

"Where are you?"

"In the house."

Dean had a very bad feeling. "Ben I want you to get out of the house now."

He was already out the door and in the car. "Ben are you out of the house?"

"Yes." Just then Dean heard an explosion in the background. "BEN," he screamed into the phone!

"I'm alright, the house just exploded!"

"Go to Jim and Sally's. I'll be there as soon as I can."


	4. The Otherside

Rating: M for language and violence.

He should have known something was seriously cocked up when he couldn't get out of Red Springs. But Dean Winchester wasn't really thinking right now. The adrenaline was pumping, the long simmering emotions were boiling and heaven nor could hell prevent him from getting to Ben! However something sure the hell was. As he sat gripping the steering wheel tightly, revving the motor, deciding how fast he needed to go to break through whatever barrier was keeping him in Red Springs he felt a familiar presence.

"Took you long enough," Dean said angrily.

"Sorry. Still sorting things out in heaven."

"Yeah well you tell God and heaven to go fuck themselves. I'm sick of their shit, their tests. Haven't I lost enough?"

"This has nothing to do with heaven or hell. We are watching out for you Dean."

That put Dean in a nearly homicidal mood. If he had an angel blade it would be fully impaled in Cas' chest right now.

"Watching out for me? Well you're doing a piss poor job. Sam's gone, Lisa's gone, I can't get to my son, and I'm stuck in ground zero of a Sidhe swarm. Doing a hell of job there Cas," Dean spat out as he began to shake! Watching over Sammy had given him restraint and patience but it was about to boil over and he didn't know what he would do when it did.

"What happened to Lisa has nothing to do with us. This is the work of a human, and a powerful one at that," Castiel told his friend.

"What has happened to Lisa?" he asked one second away from taking down his friend, angel or not.

"Kidnapped, by whom we do not know but it was not the same demon that attacked the Colts. Though it is related. They wanted Lisa because she is a Remington."

"A Remington? As in Colt, Winchester, and Remington, the founders of hunting?"

"Yes. Distantly related but enough Remington blood runs through her that whoever is behind this fears that the old family ties will be reunited."

Cas' explanation did nothing to ease his mind. If someone wanted to stop him from seeing her then it would be easier to kill her, not keep her hostage somewhere. He was losing hope she was still alive. Then another thought struck him, "Haven't the ties already been united. Ben… "

"He is not your son."

That hurt Dean. So Ben was not his, honest angel confirmed it; but he sure as hell was going to be a father to him. Ben needed his mother though.

"Is she ok?" Dean finally asked the question he had been dreading.

"Alive for now. We are searching for her."

"And Ben? How safe is Ben?"

"I have angels looking over him."

"Yeah, we all know what a hell of a bang up job angels do in protecting people," Dean meant to hurt his friend in every possible way.

"I'm going to find her. Make whatever sick son of a bitch took her pay."

"It's not that simple Dean," Cas was getting irate with his friend.

"Whoever is behind Lisa's kidnapping is also behind the demon that tried to take the Colt child, and also the one who summoned all the Sidhe to this place."

"Great," he said with a tight lip smile. "So what do I do now?"

"Now you get your ass back to the motel because in about two hours all hell is going to break loose. The Sidhe will attack and a lot of hunters will die."

God he needed his brother right now! This shit was too big for him to take on alone. And he was truly alone because Castile was now gone. Dean turned the Impala around and drove right into the center of the Sidhe swarm. He had a lot of emotions to work out and taking down Sidhe was going to be such a stress relief.

It was about three when he pulled into the motel. A few lights were on but most everyone was asleep. He took out all his guns and gear from the trunk and angrily slammed the door of his room. He sat and cleaned them, making sure each was ready for battle. He had just finished loading the last one when he felt Cas' familiar presence.

"Still angry," Cas said calmly. "Your anger is misplaced Dean. Sam has already been pulled from the pit. He's back walking the earth."

"What?" It was forced, disbelieving.

"Your brother's back. He was only in the pit a few months. Lucifer let him go and God pulled him out."

Dean didn't know what he was feeling. Cas couldn't lie but he was telling Dean something that was impossible.

"Sam would have found me by now. He knew where I'd be. Hell, he would have contacted Bobby," Dean was yelling now!

"He was giving you a chance at happiness."

"Where is he?"

"Here, room 502. You're going to need him for this."

Dean slung the loaded duffel over his shoulder and immediately went to room 502.


	5. Aftermath

Allan sat looking out the window, his head resting on the glass and his eyes closing and opening as he fought to stay awake. Of course he knew the Sidhes favorite victims were children but after a monster had nearly killed his daughter he knew that the safest place for her was with him. Even if that meant she was right in the middle of a Sidhe swarm. With Sidhe around demons wouldn't dare venture near enough to harm her. It was a hard sell to his sister but he thought he had reasoned enough with her. Now both Abby and Nessa were asleep on the bed, with Nessa nestled in Abby's arms. He needed to sleep but he feared if he closed his eyes to sleep when he woke Nessa would be gone.

He had searched for a reason why Nessa was targeted but came up with nothing. He began researching again hoping to find something he had missed. He must have dozed off because the roar of an engine, the slamming of heavy doors woke him up with a start. Looking back out the window he saw Dean Winchester had returned. Then he heard his sister coming toward him.

"What's wrong," she asked groggily?

"Nothing, I must have dozed off. Dean coming in startled me. That car is loud."

She went to the coffee maker and began brewing. "Get some rest. I'll stand guard."

Rest sounded good so he went and lay down beside his daughter, wrapping a protective arm around her. It was nice to have her with him again. In a second he was asleep. To Abigail it was the greatest scene she had witnessed in a long time. Father and daughter reunited, looking so peaceful. But she didn't have time to reflect on the sight. She had to load and clean their weapons. Both sensed a Sidhe attack was coming soon, and it was going to be nasty.

There was no such thing as peace. Sam Winchester knew first hand that peace was something he would never have. He had arrived after midnight to the motel on purpose; knowing that most of the hunters would either be asleep or drinking. No one would see him slip into his room. He had taken note of the vehicles in the parking lot and was relieved that the Impala wasn't among them. Bobby's van was however, which meant Sam would have to be on high alert to avoid his old friend. Dean was still keeping his promise and it meant a lot to Sam.

He began to unpack his belongings. It seemed that avoiding old friends would be inevitable. It had to come sooner or later he thought as he finished unpacking. He locked down the room and sat in the darkness looking out the window. A few people came and went, taking no notice of the figure sitting behind the curtain. He wasn't tired and there was nothing anyone could do against the Sidhe until they forced a confrontation; so he sat beside the window and prepared for the coming battle.

About 3 am he heard a familiar rumble, the Impala! Dean was here! Sam withdrew behind the curtain more, making sure his brother didn't see him as he watched Dean get out of the car and grab a shitload of ammunition. Something was going down and soon. Sam new his brother's movements as well as Dean knew them. Dean was a mess, Sam could tell that and once again it was his fault. He became lost in memoires when he was jerked back to reality by a hard pounding on the door! It was almost 5 am.

"Sammy if you don't open this god damn door right now I swear to god I will bust it open and drag your ass out! Open the god damn door Sammy!"

Dean stopped his pounding when he heard the chain being removed and the lock unlocking. The reunion was short lived. They looked at each other, both in tears. They had got one tight hug in when they heard it. A wailing sound, the Sidhe were attacking.

"So good to see you little bro," Dean said as he pulled out his gun.

"You too Dean. We'll catch up later."

Once again the Winchester brothers were fighting side by side and the hunter side of the battle had just gained some favor points.

Inside room 111 the Colts heard the wailing. It chilled their blood, especially Abigail's. It was almost as if the Sidhe were calling to her but she resisted the urge to go to them focusing on Nessa.

"Get her in the bathroom," her brother barked at her!

Nessa knew the drill when there was danger around. Abigail took her niece, wrapped up in a blanket into the bathroom, placed her in the bathtub, and closed the shower curtain. She then broke the bathroom mirror so nothing could come through. Allan was already salting the room. As an added measure Abigail took out her smallest blade and ran it across her upper arm. Gathering the blood in plastic cup she began to draw out protection symbols around the room. On the door of the bathroom she made the personal symbol of the Colts.

"Nice touch," Allan said to her as he went into the bathroom to kiss his daughter and hand her her stuffed mouse along with some water and a candy bar.

"Hope it is enough," she said as she picked up two guns. "I'm thinking I should spill a little more." She hadn't covered the cut yet.

"You might need it," he said as he placed a rag around his sister's cut and tied it tightly. "Colt blood is highly effective in keeping the monsters away," he said trying to lighten the mood. "Yours especially. A little drop goes a long way."

Outside they could hear hunters gathering, preparing. It was time to join them. "Don't get yourself killed," she said to Allan as they stepped into the parking lot.

"See you in hell," he said to her with a smile.


	6. Aftermath 2

Rating: T - mild language, very mild fantasy violence (it is a fight scene after all).

* * *

Misty forms swished around them. The Sidhe swarm was a troop of Unseelie Sidhe, the darkest of the Sidhe. In the mix were Bogles, Fir Darrig, Goblins, Red Caps, and Sluaghs. The fact that there were Goblins in the mix let the hunters know that someone with powerful magic was behind the attack; but that the attacker was human so could be killed. Dean already knew that much, he just needed to know who it was so he could get Lisa back.

"Sam!" He kept shouting his brother name ever few seconds.

Though they were thick in the fight he still couldn't grasp the fact Sammy was back, and his big brother protectiveness kicked into overdrive. Life had been beyond the torments of hell without Sam in it. He had kept his promise for as long as he could. Sam couldn't fault him for trying.

"Dean," Sam yelled as he shot the Red Cap attacking him! "Left!"

Dean saw several Fir Darrig charging toward him from the left. On the right he saw a Sluagh. "Well ain't this a bitch," he said as he fired four times. The Sluagh kept coming knocking his gun away and slamming him into a car.

In an instant Sam was at his brother's side. The Sluagh hissed as Sam's blade slashed its throat. Dark green blood spilled over Dean.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically to his brother.

Sam shook his head quickly. Still Dean, still able to make fun of serious situations. It was how he had survived the horrors they had witnessed. And Sam had missed it so much in the few weeks he was hunting alone.

Then, "behind you."

It was Dean's turn to save his brother, but Sam didn't need Dean's protection. He easily slew the Bogle behind him without even looking at where his blade went.

Dean reminded himself to remind Sam that he was the little brother and that it was Dean's job to protect him when this shit was over. They both jumped full force back into the thick of swarm. Both glad they had each others backs.

* * *

Bobby was too old for this shit, but he was a hunter to the core and came out fighting. Things were going pretty well to until a Red Cap knocked him to the ground and began to beat the living shit out of him. His gun was knocked away, and the creature on top of him prevented him from getting to his other gun or knife. He was screwed until the creature beating him began to glow yellow-orange and then explode into nothing.

Quick as his old body could he got up and grabbed his gun. He didn't know who had shot the Red Cap but he recognized the signature of the bullet; the way it made the creature explode into nothing. One of the Colts had pulled his ass out of the fire with Samuel's bullet. Bobby looked around quickly but didn't see either sibling. Just a shitload of Bogles coming at him!

The Colts always fought for family. They had everything to lose if the Sidhe got to Nessa so they were fighting tooth and nail to take as many sons of bitches down. They also had a mandate to protect fellow hunters, a mission statement from Samuel to his descendants. Allan had given Bobby a fighting chance, that was the best he could do under the circumstances. Family always came first and once he saw Bobby get up he went to where he had last seen his sister.

Abigail had the situation under control. A Colt revolver in each hand firing into the Sidhe around her. However she was getting surrounded by the swarm and if he didn't jump in she would have many more to fight off. Time to pull his sister's ass out of the fire he thought as he charged forward firing at the swarm. As soon as he got close to his sister a troop of Goblins came out of nowhere and surrounded him.

"Allan!" She saw what was happening. She tried to get through the swarm around her but they were too many. "ALLAN!" It was a shriek more than a scream!

There were too many Goblins around him for him to fight. He saw that Abigail was fighting for her own survival but trying her damnedest to get to him. As the Goblins advanced he had a calm thought, as long as one of them survived to take care of Nessa everything would be alright. He didn't want to die, to leave his daughter or his sister so he made one last valiant attempt…but it wasn't enough.

Abigail saw him surrounded, heard his guns go silent. Fear gripped her, worse fear than when the monster tried to take Nessa. She saw the Goblins jump on Allan. The next thing she saw was a bright blue-white flash which sent a shockwave out, slamming her against a tree. She was unconscious before she hit the ground.

The surviving hunters had regrouped in the center of the parking lot. Among them were Sam, Dean, and Bobby, plus a few more that the Winchesters didn't recognize. The fight had been in their favor for a while but the swarm kept coming. Now the surviving Sidhe had encircled them but weren't attacking. They seemed held in position by something, or someone.

"Bobby, what the hell's happening? Why aren't they attacking?"

"I don't know kid." He was clueless. The Sidhe had them out numbered, surrounded and by the balls but didn't attack.

The hunters saw the blue-white shockwave, it knocked them down. When they looked up the Sidhe had simply evaporated.

It was hard to kill a Colt but god damn it every bone, muscle, even cell in her body hurt like a mother! But she was alive and whatever had happened to her brother she had to get back to her niece. She got up and staggered back to the motel in excruciating pain.

The sun was above the horizon when the hunters dragged their battered and bruised bodies to the motel lobby. They had fought hard but in the end something, and not them, had managed to destroy the Sidhe swarm.

* * *

Abigail found Nessa huddled under the blanket in the bathtub clutching her stuffed mouse tightly.

"Hey baby girl," she said as she pulled the blanket back and smoothed her niece's hair out of her face.

"Where's daddy?"

The question broke Abby's heart and she couldn't stop the tears. "We're going to get him back Nessa."

"Did the thing that tried to take us take him?"

"I think so baby girl. But right now," she wiped her face with her hand. "Right now we need to get out of here."

"Is it safe," Nessa was skeptical? She had heard all sorts of gunshots and wailing and screams.

"It's safe baby." Abigail tried to scoop her niece up but she was too injured to lift her.

"AHH," she yelled loudly as the pain seared through her! She fell against the wall, breathing rapidly and sweating.

"Aunt Abby!" Nessa got out of the bathtub and knelt beside her aunt on the floor. "HELP," she screamed! "HELP US!"

Dean and Sam were on their way to check out the town and see if they could now get out of Red Springs when they heard the child's calls for help.

"Nessa," Dean shouted as he ran toward room 111 with his brother behind him!

It was early evening when the Winchesters returned from checking out what was left of Red Springs. Bobby greeted them in the parking lot, having been alerted to their arrival by the Impala's engine.

"Red Springs is a ghost town. The inhabitants all dead," Dean informed his friend. "But, we can get out of here now. There doesn't seem to be anything keeping us in."

Bobby had some good news too. "Sidhe seem to be gone. Abigail Colt is stable but in no shape to drive out of Red Springs. I swear the Colts are immortal, girl should have been dead. She was ground zero for the blast by whatever took her brother. Sidhe did a number on her too but she's still ticking. Tough sons of bitches."

"Banshee did a number on her too in Florida," Sam said. "Dad and I were almost too late. She should've died but she didn't." Sam remembered the blood, so much of it. More than he had ever seen up til that time.

The only thing on Dean's mind was getting to Ben and giving Sam a piece of his mind. He didn't care about the Colts right now. "We need to go," he said hastily.

"I'm taking her to Wyoming. The Colts have several strongholds there. We'll be able to find out what is going on. Get a shitload of weapons too," he said to the boys. "Then we'll go back to my place and plan our next move."

"Once we get Ben and sniff around a little we'll meet you," Sam said to his old mentor.

"Boy, good to see you out of the pit. But how?" Bobby was still a little leery of Sam.

"God pulled me out. There's no other explanation."

Bobby hugged the young man tightly before moving on to Dean. One day he knew they boys would be the death of him. Only so much worry an old man could take.

"You get your boy. We'll find the son of a bitch doing this." He shook Dean's hand and disappeared back into the lobby.

Back in the lobby Nessa stood holding her aunts hand. Abigail was asleep again and Nessa was standing guard.

"Bobby," the little girl's voice sounded so old, so filled with sorrow.

"Aunt Abby wanted you to know she appreciates what you are doing for us."

"I appreciate what you Colts have done for us so many times," he said as he watched the Winchesters leave.

Dean and Sam were long gone by the time the surviving hunters pulled out. Bobby would be the last to leave. He was going to have his hands full the next couple of days with a 9 year old and an injured hunter to take care of.


	7. Family

Allan woke up with a massive headache. He had his eyes opened but couldn't see anything in his pitch black prison. He cautiously moved each limb assessing how injured he was. His shoulder and right arm hurt like hell and he felt the sting of cuts all over him. Slowly he got up and found some consolation in the fact that he could stand and walk without too much pain. He pulled out his cell phone, knowing he would get no reception; he could use its light to see his surroundings. The light let him now that he was in a cell about 5 feet by 5 feet and made of stone. The stone was damp which let him know that he was underground. Now wasn't the time for his claustrophobia to hit him so he focused on the last thing he remembered before he woke up, trying to put the fear and the thought that his family could be dead out of his mind.

He remembered everything up till the time the Goblins jumped on him. He remembered them pulling on him but not trying to kill him. Allan also remembered where his sister was and that she was trying to get to him. Focusing more on Abigail he felt the bond between them was still strong, even wherever he was, and he knew she was alive. Nessa was also alive; he would have felt his sister's intense grief if something had happened to his daughter.

Allan debated on shouting for help, knowing that it wouldn't bring any and that it would only alert his captor that he was awake. However there wasn't anything to say that whoever had him didn't already know that. He chanced it.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

A few seconds past and then he heard from the other side of the stone a voice shouting back. It was female.

"Here, I'm here! Hello!"

He walked to where the sound was coming from and spoke through the stone.

"Hello," the female voice said again. "Can you hear me?" It sounded desperate.

"I hear you. Are you hurt," he asked ear pressed tightly to the wall?

"Not really. Where the hell are we?"

"I don't know. How long have you been here?"

"I don't know. One second I was in my house with my son, the next here."

"My name is Allan, what's yours?" His claustrophobia was creeping back in but he had to remain calm. It was the only way he and this lady were going to get out of their stone prison.

"Lisa."

"Well Lisa we're going to figure this out. What can you tell me about the last thing you remember?"

* * *

Sam really wasn't prepared to be reunited with Dean so soon; it had only been three weeks since he returned from hell. Three miserable weeks constantly thinking about what Dean was doing, how he was coping (which he figured wasn't well), and if his big brother had finally grown up. All those questions had been answered with the pounding on the door right before the Sidhe attack. Now he was once again shotgun in the Impala and the torment of the past few weeks was disappearing. It felt right hunting with Dean. This was their purpose, but it would take some time before the brothers would be fully back into the freedom of their lives. What ate at Sam was how things had been left unfinished between them before he jumped into the pit. He knew Dean was prepared to die for him that day. To not let his pain-in- the-ass baby brother die alone and scared. It has solidified the brother's bond, and then Sam fell backward into the pit never expecting to see Dean again.

Dean wasn't talking, just driving with his jaw set. Sam knew that Dean was pissed, couldn't blame him. As always Dean thought he was the only one carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Some things couldn't change Sam realized and he wasn't shocked when Dean let it all out.

"I could kick your ass for not letting me know you were out of the pit Sam! You know that? When the hell were you going to tell me you were out?"

Dean's anger came out. Sam understood where it came from and calmly explained. He had always been the calm one, the rational thinking one. Now he seemed to have infinite patience and understanding. It was as if all the good qualities he possessed were amplified once he got out of hell.

"I had to give you a chance at a normal life Dean. God brought me back right outside Lisa's window. I saw you having an honest to god sit down dinner with her and Ben. I wanted to let you know I was back. I saw you were unhappy but you had a chance. I couldn't come between that, not then anyway. I was going to let you know I was safe…eventually."

"Eventually," Dean yelled!

"Eventually Sam? How the hell did you think I was going to be able to live a normal life? I tried, I so fucking tried but every thought was about you rotting in hell. Being tortured far worse than I ever was. DO YOU KNOW THE PAIN THAT CAUSED ME? DO YOU EVEN CARE?"

"I TRIED DEAN! You were keeping your promise. You had grown up. Letting me jump into the pit was you letting me grow up." Dean could be stubborn and he always knew how to push his buttons, regardless of his newfound patience.

Sam didn't mention that he had a selfish reason for not revealing himself to Dean. His brother had for once in his life agreed to let him do something on his own, supporting him even though it went against everything that Dean felt. To Sam that was the greatest gift Dean could ever give him and he wanted to taste life with that freedom, that trust from his amazing big brother. He couldn't do that if he had told Dean he was back first. After three weeks he was tired of it. The Winchesters needed each other.

More silence followed and then Dean spoke again. "I was going through the motions. Lisa and Ben are great. But that life isn't for me. And now Lisa is missing. After we find her and gank whatever son of a bitch is behind it we're going to have a long talk Sam. But right now we have a job to do."

The Impala revved and sped toward Indiana.

* * *

Abigail was healing quicker than Bobby had thought she would. By the time they were entering Wyoming she was almost back to normal; she still had a limp and bruises though and it was difficult for her to pick up her niece. Traveling with a child wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Nessa was a trooper, but it could have been because the little girl was missing her dad. The whole way to the Colt strongholds she spoke only a few words. When they stopped Nessa sat quietly beside her aunt, or leaned against her gently, or held her hand. Though Abigail was putting on a strong face for her niece Bobby could tell the events of the past week had taken a toll on her emotional state. If she didn't get a reprieve soon she was going to explode. However he didn't know how she would manage that, Nessa wouldn't let her out of her sight. The child even followed her aunt to the bathroom.

When they finally reached the first stronghold, an old frontier church, he felt relief. Abigail seemed to take strength from her surroundings. After a few days of visiting each church the dark circles under her eyes were gone. The evening they arrived at the Colt mansion Abby and Nessa were looking better than he had seen them during the past few days. Bobby felt like he was intruding on private family business but Abigail wouldn't hear of him staying anywhere else, and once he met aunt Grace he couldn't see himself staying anywhere else.

Aunt Grace was a tall, thin woman somewhere north of 60 years old, but still having a full head of jet black hair. She warmly greeted her great niece and great-great-niece and then introduced herself to Bobby. Once they were settled in Grace occupied Nessa's attention, giving Abigail a much welcomed break.

"Aunt Grace is actually my great-aunt but she's the closest thing Allan and I have to a mother. Nessa hasn't seen her in about four years but the child adores her. Everyone adores aunt Grace," she said with a smile.

"She certainly has a way with people." Bobby had felt immediately welcomed and comfortable in the Colt household. And Nessa was a chatty Cathy with Grace.

"And she can kick some serious demon ass, even at her age," Abigail said with reverence.

Bobby was noting how young and athletic aunt Grace was. But knew not to ask a woman her age.

"So tomorrow we will start researching what the hell is going on," she told Bobby. "We'll need to get in touch with Sam and Dean too. See if they can find out anything."

That was the door Bobby needed to ask Abigail about how she knew Sam. He remembered her response to Dean's question about his brother when the met before the attack. "How well do you know Sam?"

"I knew a young, angry Winchester who didn't want to hunt anymore and was pissed off at his dad, hell at life in general. But he was a natural and so hell bent on making Dean proud of him. It was annoying with the tension between him and his dad."

"Sounds about right for Sam back then," Bobby said as he took a sip of whisky.

"After we took out the Banshee John kicked Sam out. Sam and I traveled back north together. He had no other way to get home, John left his ass. I spent most of the time pissed off at him so it wasn't a comfortable ride. Moody son of a bitch and I honestly tried to understand him."

She took a sip of wine, "and that's it. We said goodbye in Kansas and I went back to New York. "

* * *

"Dean!" Ben ran out the door of the neighbors and hugged the Winchester tightly.

Taken off guard Dean hesitated before he hugged the boy back. "Ben, you ok?" He got down to Ben's level and looked the boy over.

"I'm fine. Where's my mom?"

"Don't know but we're going to find her. How would you like to come with me and Sam to see a friend of ours?"

He didn't know how easy it would be to get Ben across state lines without him being his father and truthfully he didn't care, except that an Amber alert would slow him down from finding Lisa. The rest of the evening he spent time with Ben while Sam looked around trying to figure out what was going on.

Castiel appeared in the hotel room with them that night. "Hello Sam, good to see you."

Sam simply acknowledged his angel friend, still not sure how the other felt about what Sam had done to him with Lucifer inside his meatsuit.

"No hard feelings," the angel said as he looked over Sam's shoulder.

Sam was researching Sidhe.

"Castiel, do you mind?" Sam was annoyed by the angel looking over his shoulder.

"No, I don't mind. Why are you researching Sidhe? It was a human that took Lisa and Allan."

"Do you know where they are," Dean asked? He had just returned from Jim and Sally's.

"No."

"So we have nothing." He was pissed off again, but what was new?

"Not necessarily," Sam said looking up from the computer screen. "Says here that Goblins hold their prisoners in an underground chamber close to the place where they were first summoned. The chamber is unholy so the vegetation around it would be dead."

"How does that help Sam? Could be anywhere," Dean was frustrated.

"Could be. But it also has to be close to where the Goblins first appeared. If we can find where Goblins were first sighted then we can find where they are holding Lisa and Allan.

"Call Bobby let him know what we found." Dean was putting on his coat.

"Where are you going?"

"To get Ben. We need to leave first thing in the morning."

"You can't drag Ben into this Dean," Sam was trying to be the voice of reason.

"Well I sure as hell can't leave him here unprotected. What am I suppose to do Sam?"

Castiel interrupted the brother's argument. "Ben will be safe with the neighbors Dean. We will see to that."

That didn't make Dean feel better but Sam was right. He couldn't drag Ben into his world.


	8. The Past is a Bitch

_Sorry for the delay...trying to get it right while dealing with real life. Thank you all for reading. If you want leave some feedback, if not enjoy anyway._

* * *

"Yeah Bobby that's right," Sam was saying as he explained what he had found out about Goblins.

"Ok, kid. We'll see what we can find." He hung up and walked to his room. It was getting late and he was old, he needed sleep.

Grace startled him for a moment when she walked out into the hallway. The lady moved silently. Not even the floorboards creaked under her!

"Sorry to make you jump," she said as she handed bed linens to her guest. "There are some on the bed now, but I've not had time to change them."

"Don't trouble yourself on my account. Take care of your family," he said as he took the linens and thanked her.

"Anyone who comes through that door is my family Bobby. Samuel and his younger son John made this place so that a Hoodoo spell keeps those wanting to cause us, or those seeking rest inside our boundaries harm cannot pass. Whoever comes through that spell is family for all purposes and will be treated like family."

He knew he couldn't argue with her so he nodded his head, thanked her again and went into his room. What they said about the Colts was true he thought as he lay in bed, clothes and all. They were the caretakers of the hunters. He was asleep in no time.

* * *

It was close to 4 am when Dean awoke with a start at Cas and Ben standing at the foot of his bed!

"What happened?" He was up immediately checking Ben for injuries.

Sam was awake too. He watched his brother check Ben over and realized that Dean's fatherly instincts were strong. How many times had he done exactly that to a young Sam, hell to an adult Sam? When the time came Sam would let Dean decide what to do. He would not force him back into hunting. Things had changed between them, within them, and it was for the better. Sam couldn't fight with that, both brothers had already learned important lessons to make the same mistakes again.

"Goblins attacked the neighbors. They didn't survive," Cas began to explain what had happened.

"Goblins took Allan Colt," Sam said. "But wasn't it a demon that took Lisa?"

"Yes." Castiel said frankly. "And I have an idea now as to what might be behind it."

"We know it's human because it controls Goblins, only humans can do that." Sam said, happy to be engrossed in coming up with theories again.

"But it's also summoning demons." Dean added once he was satisfied that Ben wasn't hurt. The child was being very quiet, he looked exhausted.

"Cas," Dean said to his friend. "Why don't you help Ben sleep." With Ben asleep they could travel faster to the Colt stronghold and get the show on the road.

Cas put Ben into a peaceful sleep. Dean wrapped him in a blanket and placed him on the bed.

"Demi-god," Cas said. "It's a demi-god. A weak demi-god but a demi-god nonetheless."

"And a demi-god is interested in us why?" Dean wasn't buying it, neither was Sam.

"I don't know. But the answer lies buried in the Remington and Colt past, I'm sure of it. The creature isn't strong enough yet to launch a full assault."

"And why are you so sure of it," Sam asked as he got dressed?

"Because the attacks are focused on those families. And because everything evil and malicious walking in this world are terrified of the Winchesters. No one will mess with you directly but the other families are fair game. Once this thing gets full strength it will come after you too. So we have to stop it before then."

"Bring it," Dean exclaimed! He was getting tired of this bullshit! "We'll take the SOB down!"

By 5 am they were on the road. Ben was still asleep, Cas was back wherever angels went and Sam was driving to give Dean a respite. He mulled over Cas' explanation of what was hunting them and it sounded plausible but he didn't think it was an actual demi-god and if it was how would they kill it? It could be one of many or simply an ancestral spirit or demon of some form attached to the families that could assume human form. He just didn't know and it frustrated him!

* * *

Allan and Lisa had been talking back and forth through the walls for about an hour when they heard heavy footsteps coming toward them. A moment later their prison doors opened and they could see into a circular courtyard, dimly light by torches. They still couldn't see their heavy footed visitor but both walked out the cell and into the courtyard. Allan immediately went to Lisa's side. She was physically ok which was a relief. He would get them out of here…somehow. Suddenly a booming voice made them jump!

"Welcome," a deep male voice that sounded impossibly ancient said. "I'm sorry for such crude conditions but I can't have a Remington and Colt running about freely."

"What do you want with us," Lisa asked with anger in her voice?

"I didn't want you in the first place, well at least I didn't realize how valuable you were in the beginning," the voice replied.

Their captor continued with a cryptic explanation. "I wanted your son, but I got you. And what a prize you are my dear."

Lisa felt invisible hands caress her face and she pulled away.

"Not only do you have a son that is half Winchester but you have Dean's blood pumping through your veins. You two were very kinky that weekend. But you did me a favor and reunited both a bloodoath and bloodtie in the same sex fueled weekend. And I thank you, it makes my plans easier."

"What are you talking about?" Lisa was pissed off!

Allan spoke next, "you sent the demon for Nessa and Abigail." Allan was furious and tried to find the bastard in the dim light!

"So angry my dear boy. So much like your ancestors. If it's any consolidation I wasn't after your daughter. Well not yet anyway that will come in 13 years. I wanted your sister. Like Lisa she's quite a commodity to me you see. "

"You will never touch them," Allan shouted at the dark!

"Yes I will. I will bleed your sister dry, and then when your daughter is old enough I'll come for her."

"That will never happen! Leave my family alone! You want blood you have me.!Take me, leave Abigail and Nessa alone!" He was desperate to find out more from their captor. He would use it against him when they escaped.

"You know nothing is simple. I need Colt, Remington, and Winchester blood to complete the spell. And a lot of it. Two Colts, two Winchesters and one Remington was all I really needed. But with Sam Winchester in the pit I'll have to settle for one pure blood Colt, one Colt with Winchester blood pumping through her veins, one pure Winchester and one bastard son and then his mother. It's going to be messy."

They huddled closer together as they felt wind circulating around them, the footsteps quickened. Both were trying to process what the creature was telling them. Allan was certain that their captor had it wrong. Abigail did not have Winchester blood in her; there was no way it could have happened. He tried to think of all the spells that would require blood and too many came to mind.

"Why are you doing this," he asked hoping to get a response?

"Revenge, power, the usual suspects." With that the footsteps walked away. Lisa and Allan felt sleepy and fell to the floor. When they woke up they were back in their cells.

* * *

Abigail knew she was dreaming and it wasn't pleasant…they never were. She was in Florida, the Banshee had just shredded her and she was bleeding out. Sam was there and he was trying to stop the bleeding. He was better than her but still beat up pretty badly. Abigail could feel the life slipping away but as Sam laid his bloody hands on her stomach to apply pressure something happened. There was a mild shock and then her blood felt on fire. A few minutes after that she had stopped bleeding and the Colt curse was beginning to heal her. Her eyes flashed opened and she sat up in bed, disturbing Nessa who as beside her.

"Bad dream aunt Abby?"

The memory was trying to tell her something but what she didn't know. "Yeah, just a bad dream. Ready for breakfast? We're having company coming today." She tried to shrug off her fears, but Nessa wasn't buying it.

"You were screaming about blood."

"Was I?" She hadn't realized she was talking in her sleep.

"The scars on your tummy. They're not all from the car accident are they?"

"No baby girl. You know where most of them came from."

"But Sam saved you."

"Yeah, he did." She smiled at her niece as she picked her up and sat her on the floor getting ready to brush her hair. "He's coming today isn't he?"

"Yeah, him and Dean." She knew Sam was Nessa's hero of the hour.

"And Ben."

"How do you know about Ben?"

"John told me."

Abigail dropped the hair brush at her niece's words. Shocked she tried to compose herself before she spoke again.

"You've seen John?"

"Yes, he said Ben and I are going to be great friends."

Normally a conversation involving a child talking and interacting with a ghost would cause alarm, but not with John Colt. His spirit had been watching and protecting the Colts for a very long time and when any member of the family saw him it usually meant things were going to get pretty bad for a while before everything turned out alright. But John was telling Nessa about things that were coming, a little more than simply protecting…that was what unnerved her the most.

"If John tells you anything else please tell me."

"I will. He's happy the Winchesters are coming. He says that it's time to finally unite the families. "

Life was weird in a hunter family with ghosts and curses, bloodties and constant threats. Abigail wondered when she would finally loose her mind and who she would take with her on the trip.

Twelve hours later the Winchesters were standing inside the Colt mansion. Aunt Grace greeted them warmly. Bobby was happy to see the boys again. As told, Ben and Nessa took an instant liking to each other. Grace showed their guests around and once they were settled in they began to compare notes and research when the first Goblin sightings were.

"Looks like Packing, New Mexico about a year ago was the first sighting," Sam said as the clock chimed out 11 pm.

"You sure? Because I have one about the same time in Ravens, Wisconsin." Bobby said.

"But nothing earlier," Abigail asked?

"No, nothing." Sam said as he looked over his computer screen at her.

"Why don't you go to bed Sam. You look exhausted. Bobby and I will look a little more than get some sleep ourselves." She said noticing the dark lines under his eyes. "We'll get stuff together and plan our next move in the morning."

He closed his computer and walked over to the couch. Picking a book up on his way and began reading once he had reclined. He hadn't even read the first page when he was asleep. Dean was upstairs with Ben, both fast asleep. A few hours later Abigail and Bobby went to bed, leaving only the dead to walk the halls…and they were getting restless...something bad was coming and quickly.


	9. Getting There is Half the Fun

_Then_: Sam comes back from the pit but leaves Dean to have a 'normal' life with Lisa. Attempts to kidnap members of the founding hunting families, some successful leading to a Sidhe showdown brings the brothers together. Trying to rescue their families the Winchesters and Colts unite with Bobby. But nothing is simple and a routine rescue is about to get complicated.

_Now:

* * *

_

Sam Winchester's dreams had always been odd and disturbing, how the hell could they be anything else? After the tragedies, the deaths, the horrors he saw on a daily basis how could he have nice, peaceful dreams? This dream was not filled with blood and unimaginable horror but instead was an emotional nightmare. He hated those much worse than the ones dripping with gore.

_He was sitting on the hood of the Impala watching Dean, and Ben shooting off fireworks. Lisa was standing off in the distance watching her boys. It was a peaceful scene but in the back of Sam's mind he was waiting for the monster to come out of the woods and take his brother. The anxiety waiting for the monster to come made it difficult to concentrate on the family scene before him. However the scene continued to play out, no monster came. Everyone was just happy shooting off fireworks. His anxiety was replaced by sadness; Sam was happy watching his family but something felt missing. No, it wasn't something it was someone. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look. Jessica was smiling at him, looking exactly the same as she always had in his dreams. _

"_Sam, it's time. I know you loved me but it's time. You'll always hold me in your heart but things have changed. You can't have the life you wanted but you can have peace and happiness again. Find it and never let it go. Do it for me please." She kissed the top of his head and was gone._

_She had always been his calm in the storm, his morale support, the one who loved him even though he kept his family secrete from her. The one who would always love him for being a normal man with big dreams. He loved her so much for that but knew their relationship, at least on his part, was built off half-truths. He had been so thankful that she wasn't part of Azazel's gang that Lucifer had him kill. He had found his angel and she was pure to the very end._

_Things were his fault and it had taken him a long time to realize that and not run away. He had finally faced his inner demons and had won. The past was in the past, now it was time to focus on the future. Dean had found someone and Sam had to let his brother have his life; and Sam had to have one too._

He woke up to the smell of coffee and cinnamon.

Dean was enjoying watching Ben and Nessa fix breakfast. Grace was letting them dip the bread in the egg mixture for French toast, and was letting them cut out shapes in the biscuit dough. He could tell both kids were anxious and upset about their parents. However he knew kids were resilient, hell his and Sam's upbringing was a testimony to that fact. The similarities of raising Sam and helping Lisa with Ben were not lost on him. He had learned from his mistakes with Sam, Ben wouldn't have to suffer them. But again Ben would not be a hunter. Soon Lisa and Ben would be in Indiana and he and Sam would be hunting – together again.

That thought should have made him happy, and he was beyond happy that his brother was back 100% Sam, but he really felt a tie to Ben and Lisa. He knew Ben was his, the angels had it wrong, Ben was definitely his kid and he was going to be a proper father to him. He just had to figure out how to manage hunting and Ben, but with Lisa present it would be easy. They would get her back and Dean would not make the same mistakes he had made in his life before them.

Sam heard Dean laughing from the kitchen and walked into an interesting site…Dean covered with flour. He laughed too at seeing his kickass older brother completely brought to his knees by a 9 and 10 year old. So Dean could be happy in a domestic situation, Sam thought to himself. Jessica's words came back to him, it was time he found happiness again and he knew that it would involve families and bar-b-ques, and knowing his brother a healthy dose of hunting mixed in just to keep it interesting. He was thinking he could do this when he felt someone behind him.

"Nessa Marie, what have you done to our guest?"

Sam turned his head to look at Abigail. She too was laughing.

"They're helping us fix breakfast," she said as she placed a biscuit in the shape of a butterfly on the baking sheet.

Abigail walked to the stove and began helping Grace. "Uh-huh, I see they are. Sam doesn't look like he's helping," she said slyly and looked in his direction.

He shook his head no but it was too late. The kids, Dean included, had dragged him into the kitchen and dusted him with flour.

"Now he's helping," Nessa said as she handed him a cookie cutter in the shape of a dinosaur.

Bobby joined them after the flour fight was over. He didn't even want to know why his boys were covered in flour. Both of them were laughing and seemed relaxed, that was good enough for him. They were together, laughing, having a normal time, doing something completely mundane and loving it. Perhaps he imagined it, perhaps his years of hunting had honed his perception but he could have swore that there was a look in Sam's eyes bordering on adoration as he dusted flour out of Abigail's reddish-brown hair.

Grace almost dropped the gravy spoon when she saw her niece actually letting someone touch her hair! Abigail was not the touchy feely type; but she wasn't stopping Sam Winchester from dusting the flour out of her hair. Even as a child no one but her mom and dad could brush her hair or touch it…just one of her quirks. It had to be the exchange of blood between them she thought. A bloodoath had been formed between them years ago and if allowed to flow naturally, in each other's presence, would grow into something powerful – something that would protect the families in years to come. She only hoped her niece wouldn't fight it…but Abigail was most definitely stubborn and would fight it to the last breath. In Abby's mind there had only been one person meant for her and he had been killed by a Siren shortly after Nessa was born.

The moment was over quickly however. Leaving Grace with hope, and Bobby questioning what he saw.

* * *

Lisa had no idea how long she had been asleep but waking up she realized she was no longer in a dark cell but on a soft sofa and there was the smell of food in the air.

"Dean," she said as she took in her surroundings. The room was made of dark wood ornately decorated. There was a fireplace but no fire, the color scheme was a bright red and gold. On a dark table was food and drink. Her stomach growled; it had been a long time since she had eaten. She looked around for Allan but didn't see him.

"Please, have a seat my dear." Lisa recognized their captor's voice.

Everything in her resisted the urge to obey but she had no control over her movements. She sat down at the table. A second later a large figure, with the face hidden was sitting opposite her.

"Eat, you must be hungry."

"Where's Allan?"

"He's fine."

"Where am I?" She was compelled to eat and the food was delicious.

"You're home. Well not your home technically but your ancestor's home. The Remington Estate. And I must say you brighten up this dull place with your radiance."

"Screw you," she said angrily as she tried to get up. She couldn't move anything but her arms and hands!

The thing on the other side of the table didn't move, just sighed. "You resemble my Mary in so many ways. Same beautiful dark hair, same bone structure, same feisty attitude."

"Did you keep her locked up in a cell too?"

"No, no one could keep my sister locked up or stop her from doing what she wanted. I miss her the most. "

"You're not getting my sympathy."

"I don't want your sympathy. I knew the consequences of my actions. They were only bearable because I knew that one day I would have everything I wanted. And that day is drawing near."

"What do you want?"

"I want my sister back, I want to see the last Winchester dying at my hand, I want the Colts to pay in their blood for their ancestor's betrayal of me, I want the ghosts to watch as I finally claim what should have been mine from the beginning."

"You're fucking crazy," Lisa said.

The heavy door opened and Allan came in. He rushed to Lisa's side.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," she said before he was sitting beside her. Like her, he felt compelled to do what their captor wanted.

"Now that you have company my dear I will leave. Eat, enjoy."

Their captor was gone. "What the hell," Allan asked?

Lisa retold him what she had been told but it didn't help him find an answer to their predicament but at least he knew where they were. There was one thing he could try, though he didn't know if it would work. Him and Abigail being twins had a special bond, one could describe it as psychic, so if he could somehow project the fact that they were at the Remington Estate to her they would be better prepared for what they were up against.

* * *

During breakfast Grace explained what she had managed to find about what was happening to the families. She had to make some guesses to fill in the gaps but she was now certain who they were dealing with. But in order to fully explain what was going on she had to delve deep into the families histories and reopen wounds.

"Samuel Colt had three children, Bessie, Sam Jr., and John. The Winchesters had four sons: Simon James, Christopher, and David. The Remingtons were Mary, Zachirah, Charles, and Pearl. All the children grew up to be hunters, and they all entered into a bloodoath."

"What exactly is a bloodoath," Dean asked?

"Each person cuts their hand and then shakes on it while vowing to protect and serve each other."

"So blood is transferred. Not the most hygienic means," Sam said as he ate a slice of bacon.

Grace went back to her narration. "The children hunted together and eventually closer bonds were formed between them. Bessie Colt and Mary Remington were inseparable for most of their lives. Simon and David Winchester were close friends with Sam Jr. and Charles Remington. In society you never saw a Colt without a Remington or Winchester and vice versa. They were a force to be reckoned with and they kept evil away, both human and non-human for several years."

"So the bloodoaths were between all children, what about bloodties," Abigail asked?

"Bloodties would come with the children born from a union of the families. There were several attempts but until Ben none were successful."

"So what happened," Bobby asked?

"The children began to break the bloodoaths. The first one to break was between Charles Remington and Simon Winchester, soon all the Winchesters had broken oaths with the Remingtons."

"Over?"

"Charles fatally wounded Simon on a hunting trip. He claimed it was an accident but David Winchester didn't think so. After Simon died David accused Charles of killing his brother on purpose and wanted justice."

"Why did he think Charles killed Simon on purpose?"

"That's one area I had to guess," Grace said taking a sip of coffee. "I have the journals of Bessie and Mary and it seems that perhaps Charles was possessed at the time that he shot Simon. Mary's journal tries to find a reason for her brother's strange behavior before and after the incident but she abruptly stops writing about it after he disappears."

"So Charles was possessed and then disappears," Sam asked?

"Seems so. I think David was right in assuming that he had killed his brother on purpose. In Bessie's personal journal she mentions several times that Charles' behavior had changed and that he was a danger to them. Things seem to have gotten better with Charles, he was acting like himself. Wen it was announced that Bess and Simon were engaged a freak snow storm hit, cattle died in the fields, and the water turned red for two days. A week later Simon was shot by Charles. Charles couldn't remember pulling the trigger or anything before."

"So Simon and Bessie were to be married," Abigail said with surprise. "And Simon and Charles were friends right?"

"Yes. They were very good friends from all I can find."

"Sounds like possession," Bobby said. "And with demonic omens on the day they were engaged – sounds like heavy duty black magic."

"So Charles was pissed off his best friend got the girl and decided to gank him. I don't know about Colt history but I'm guessing he didn't get the girl."

"Well Samuel wasn't exactly a saint," Abigail said. "He did some pretty dark stuff too in order to protect his family. If Charles was using magic to harm the families then he wouldn't have been able to get to Bessie because of Samuel's activities. And if he had tried it would have ended very badly for him, eventually."

"So what happened to Bessie," Nessa asked?

"She died shortly after Simon."

"From a broken heart?" Nessa was asking.

Grace looked to Abigail for approval before she would tell the child what happened to Bessie. Abigail shook her head no. There would be a bunch of questions from her niece and they didn't have time for it now.

"Yes, from a broken heart. Charles disappears after Bess' funeral and no one heard from him again. A year later John Colt, the youngest Colt, disappears on his brother's wedding day. The body is never found."

"Sam Jr. married Mary Remington," Abigail filled the gap. But she dies in childbirth along with the baby and Sam Jr. marries outside the families and that is where our line comes from."

"So we think Charles Remington made a deal with a devil for dark powers, screwed the families, and skipped town." Dean tried to sum it up.

"Yes. And I think he is back and responsible for the attacks and abductions."

"Why would he wait so long to make his move?"

"He is probably weak, cut off from the source of his power – family. The Remingtons scattered after his disappearance and the bloodlines weakened."

"And if the Apocalypse happened then he wouldn't have to do anything; he would have a get out of jail free card. But since the Winchesters stopped it he has had to come up with other means to get power back."

"My friend Cas seems to think he is a demi-god," Dean said.

"That is possible. I think he realizes that he isn't getting out from his deal and has to find a way to make himself strong so he can once again be free."

"And demi-gods usually need blood, and lots of it to keep up their strength."

"He needs the blood of the founding families to make himself strong enough to wreck havoc , but then he also knows that if the families unite they can defeat him."

The adults at the table knew what this might mean for Lisa and Allan but didn't want to upset the kids. Abigail was becoming an emotional wreck thinking that her brother could already be dead, drained of blood, but nothing was certain.

"Where's the Remington Estate," she asked suddenly?

"Packing, New Mexico."

"That's where we are going first," Sam replied.

"That's where they are." She hugged her niece tightly. "We're going to get your dad back!"

"How do you know that's where they are," Bobby asked not really skeptical but more curious?

"It's a twin thing and difficult to explain. Allan and I have a special bond, we think it came from being in the womb together. I was thinking about him when the Remington Estate popped into my head. And since it's where we are heading they have to be there."

"I hope you're right," he said as they got up from the table.

"Nessa, Ben will you help me clean up breakfast," aunt Grace asked?

"Yep," they answered in unison.

"Gear up, Abby. I'll bring them out when you are ready to go," Grace said to her niece.

By noon they were ready to head to New Mexico. The Impala was loaded, Abigail's Jeep was geared up with every type of demi-god killing implement imaginable, and Bobby's van was carrying his weapons and some explosives – just in case. It was hard saying goodbye to her niece but she would see her soon, and have Allan with her. Dean told Ben to mind Grace and take care of Nessa. Ben agreed and gave Dean a huge hug. The hug made Dean more determined to bring Lisa home and to attempt to have a family life with them. He looked at Ben then at Sam and for once felt at peace. The Winchesters could have a simple life, as long as they had each other and those they loved around them.

* * *

Next time: Sam and Abby's bloodoath causes some trouble in New Mexico, Cas appears in his function to make the story jump along quicker by offering explanations, Charles attacks, and a few flashbacks to the 1800s.


	10. WTF

Rating: M for language.

* * *

They pulled into the hotel in Packing around 10 pm, exhausted. Luckily it also had a diner beside it so they could get something to eat. It had been a tough trip. Charles didn't want them to get to Packing and had thrown Hell at them as soon as they were off Colt land. Between car trouble, a nasty water spirit, and hunters with bad intentions jumping them the fact they made it to their hotel rooms was a small miracle. They couldn't face Charles in the shape they were in, rest and food came first or no one was going to be rescued.

"We're right beside you if you need anything," Bobby said to a fatigued Abigail. He didn't know how the woman was still standing.

"Here," Dean said as he handed her a bag of food. "Not much this late at night but it's something if you get hungry later.

"Thanks," she said. She realized they were concerned about her, hell after having a ghost nearly drown her, then getting jumped by a hunter who probably cracked a rib or two she was worried herself. "I'm fine, really. Just flesh wounds, anyway you guys got the worst of it."

Sam came out of their room and walked up to Abigail. "You doing alright?"

"Fine. And you? You look a hell of a lot better." He had been the one the hunters had gone after. It was one hell of a beating he took before Dean and Bobby managed to get to him.

"I'll be fine. Dean get you something to eat?"

"Yeah I did Sammy. And she's ok." Dean was seeing the look in her eyes that he had himself many times. The look that said '_I told you I was alright and will punch the next person who asks me'_ look. Why Sam wasn't seeing it he didn't catch at first, but a second later he did and he smiled.

"Do you mind if I stay with you a while? Just want to make sure that you're alright." Sam flashed her his best hurt puppy emo look.

"Fine but you'll have to bed down for the night. I'm putting my room in lockdown so once you come in you're not getting back out until I let you." She thought that would deter him, though her resolve was breaking with that hurt puppy emo look.

"Ok, be over in a few minutes."

That wasn't the answer she was expecting and didn't know how to respond.

Dean flashed her a quick look then looked at his brother. Sam was getting in over his head and he couldn't help but hide a smile. It seemed right, no matter how crazy it was on the surface. Sammy deserved to be happy, getting a little something-something on the side would maybe take the stick out of his ass. But if he was honest with himself he had even missed the moody Sam.

True to his word in two minutes Sam was at her door. She let him help her put salt down, make sigils, and put down brick dust – a hoodoo specialty. She was relieved to have someone with her in the room, privacy was something she wasn't familiar with growing up a twin. Sam's presence was comforting, he was calm and quiet so she could read herself to sleep. He just worked on his laptop on the other bed while she read Bessie's journal.

He looked up from his research about an hour later to see Abigail asleep, which was a good thing. She had taken several beatings today and probably should have gone to the ER but refused because she needed to find her brother. He could relate. The least he could do was make sure she was going to be ok through the night. She had quickly taken on the second hunter that had attacked him, getting trashed in the process. He pushed that memory out of his head for now. Eventually he would have to deal with them, but not now. He quietly picked up Bessie Colt's journal and read the last page Abby had read before she fell asleep.

_May 2, 1847 – Northern Wyoming_

_We finally defeated the evil spirit inhabiting the river. She had lured five people to their deaths, Simon was almost the sixth but we got to him in time. David was so angry at his brother's rashness and that he had put himself in harms way. As I write this Charles is asleep and David and Sam Jr. have gone looking for a medicine man. We decided to take turns watching him to make sure he doesn't stop breathing during the night so when I finish this I will wake Charles up and take my place beside Simon. The water he drank doesn't alarm me as much as the fact his body was bashed on the bottom rocks something fierce. The bruises and cuts will take a long time to heal and he may have a few cracked or broken ribs, which is why David insisted on a medicine man. After all the events of the day I find myself wishing Mary Grace was here. My best friend and blood sister should be with us tonight but…well that's a subject left for another time. Simon is stirring. _

As Sam finished the entry Abigail began to move restlessly in her bed. The coincidence of the injuries to Abigail and to Simon were not lost on him. If it had not been dated May 2, 1847 he would have thought he was reading an account of what happened to them today. He was curious to know why Mary Remington hadn't been with them but Abigail was beginning to move violently in bed with a nightmare so he put the journal down and watched her fight some invisible monster. He didn't want to startle her so he sat on the side of her bed as she twisted back and forth.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning everyone was rested, but their bodies, which were use to being broken and hurting everywhere were screaming out for respite. However they had to push through. This journey was creating personal dilemmas for everyone. After saving the family from the clutches of the water spirit Dean felt he should go back to hunting alongside his brother. There were so many vile creatures walking freely now, and he knew him and Sam were partially to blame. His heroic brother had stopped the Apocalypse, however Heaven and Hell were still cocked up. He hadn't really formed a nice, nuclear family with Lisa and Ben, but he did care for them and wanted to protect them. He could do that if he was actively hunting, he didn't have to keep his promise because his brother was beside him.

Sam was resigned to the fact that though in the past he was wanting to retire from hunting he still had a responsibility to protect and save as many people as he could. He was going to continue hunting with or without his brother. Dean had begun a new life and Sam wasn't the selfish kid anymore. He wouldn't take the chance to be normal from his brother. It would be Dean's decision in the end, but it would be welcomed to have his brother alongside. Perhaps there could be a balance? He looked at Bobby and knew that their surrogate father hadn't stopped hunting and never would as long as his body was still able to go. Family was what it was all about and he loved his messed up, weird life and family.

Abigail knew that once Allan was safe to be with Nessa she would start hunting again. As the second to last Colt standing it was her obligation to carry on the family name and duty. She was happy hunting, and there would be no end to the creatures to gank, but she had wished for so much more, had almost had it. She refused to feel sorry for herself, she had a duty and she would do it…her reward, her family safe. All she had to do was look at Sam and Dean and remember what they had suffered through. Her problems were nothing compared to the crap the brothers had to deal with. She hoped that they were finding peace now and that peace would be allowed to the wayward sons.

"So heading out to the old Remington estate what do we need?" Bobby wanted to be prepared.

"Everything," Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"You still have a Colt right," Abigail asked Dean?

"Yeah, bullets too."

"Good. I carry two on me but Sam I want you to take Allan's. Bobby I'll give you one of mine. That way we all have them."

"I thought Samuel Colt only made one gun," Dean said surprised that there were so many in existence and a little pissed that there were. Finding that damn thing had been whole buckets of crazy for the brothers.

"He made two for himself, two for each of his three children. So there's eight in existence."

"I carry two, Allan carries two, and you have one."

"Where are the other three?"

"One is at the Colt mansion and the last two went missing with John Colt."

"Which one do we have," Dean asked?

"I would have to see it but I believe it is one that Samuel made for himself. Mine were Sam Jr. and Allan's were Bess' and unless you have one of John's it would have to be one of Samuel's."

The drive to the Remington estate was uneventful, almost as if someone was rolling out the red carpet for them. They armed themselves with everything that would be useful against every manner of creature, loading the Colts with special silver tipped kill anything bullets and strapped iron and silver knives onto their bodies. To make sure they were protected from demons Abigail used her blood to draw protection sigils on them.

"That ought to piss him off," Dean said as Abby's blood stained his skin. "Bloodoath. The one thing he doesn't want."

"You're not bleeding on me so not a real one, but it will come in handy if he throws demons our way."

The Remington estate was a ruin, so were the outbuildings and there was no unholy ground. After several hours of looking through the ruins and at the ground they regrouped at the vehicles.

"I don't understand," Abigail said reaching her straining point. "They should be here. We should have at least been attacked by now."

"Yeah, it's too quiet," Bobby said scanning the horizon. His eyes locked onto something in the distance moving quickly toward them and then disappearing.

"Unless we are too well protected." Sam had the thought earlier. "I mean if Colt blood repels most evil then they might not even know we are here.

"I hadn't thought of that," Abigail said. It made sense.

"Or it could be a trick to get us to let our defenses down," Dean said.

"Could be."

"Sam has a point." Abigail was already removing her sigil. The others followed.

"Be on guard," Dean said as he saw the figure Bobby had seen earlier a few yards away. It looked solid enough, and it looked small, like a female figure but it disappeared before Dean could really register what it might be.

Removing the sigils worked. In a few minutes they were up to their necks in Goblins and other denizens of the otherside. They could also see a lot of unholy ground now, and one of the buildings was whole, no longer a ruin!

The hunters easily took out the Goblins and others. Out of the corner of his eye Dean saw the female figure appear beside his brother. He turned to fire but it was too late. It had latched onto Sam and before he could fire it had vanished – taking Sam with it!

"SAM!"

All the creatures attacking them fell back once Sam was gone. The estate was once again in ruin with no unholy ground to be seen.

Dean was beyond pissed off and scared! He had just gotten his brother back and now he was gone. Someone was going to pay in blood for this! There was a familiar sound of fluttering wings and then he felt the comforting presence of Castiel.

"Dean we have a problem."

Bobby and Abigail saw the angel, it was the first time Abby had seen Castiel but she knew who he was from the books.

Dean squared his jaw and gritted his teeth trying to force himself to be calm…it wasn't working.

"YEAH I FUCKING KNOW WE HAVE A PROBLEM CAS. SAM'S GONE!" Dean wasn't going to keep his temper under control.

"In the chaos caused by Sam stopping the Apocalypse Ruby escaped. She's coming for your brother and she is stronger than she was before. I don't think the knife will work on her anymore. The Colt will however."

"What is she going to do to Sam," Dean asked? Fear making it difficult for him to get the words out.

"Demon blood."

"He's clean," Dean pleaded. "Why is God allowing my family to still suffer? Haven't we payed enough?"

"He is not allowing Sam to suffer. He has sent me to tell you where he is so that you can rescue him."

"Cas is there any chance that the demon blood will change him?" Dean was terrified that Sam would no longer be Sam. Damn it! He had just gotten his brother back. The sacrifice he made wasn't enough? Now some demon bitch wanted to make his brother drink demon blood. No fucking way!

"No, the demon blood won't cause him the same harm it did before but it will be…"

"What?"

"Extremely unpleasant for Sam. His body won't recognize it anymore." He wasn't going to tell Dean all the gory details of what it would do to his brother.

"What about Lisa?"

"She is safe. The creature holding her needs all of you to complete the spell. We also know that Sam is the key to destroying it. It did not count on Sam being free from the Pit but Sam can stop it."

"How?" Abigail was now beside Dean.

"God's mandate. 160 years ago the Colts and Winchesters were suppose to unite."

"Bessie and Simon," she said.

"Yes. That didn't happen but if it had the Winchesters would have had the curse break and none of this would have happened."

That was some major shit to drop on them. "Excuse me?" Dean was trying to fathom what was going on.

"Two negatives make a positive," Cas said. "Two cursed families would neutralize both curses. The families would be free. And any foes would fall."

"Hasn't a union been formed already?"

"Yes. But it needs to be more than a bloodoath. It has to be more than a deal sealed with a kiss."

"Fiery demonic sex."

"Excuse me?" Abigail's turn to fathom what was going on.

"Something Chuck said once when Sam was going to seal a deal with Lilith," Dean explained to Abigail and Bobby.

"Abigail is not a demon Dean," Cas said not getting the joke.

"What," she nearly choked?

"The last pure Colt and last pure Winchester that can unite – it has to be you."

Arguing with an angel wasn't going to help them get her brother back or find Sam. She would make her own destiny so she didn't really worry about what God mandated, she didn't even believe in him anyway even though his messenger as before her. "Fine."

"Where's Sam," Dean asked?

Castiel handed him a piece of paper. "He's at this address. I cannot assist you further right now."

And like a good angel solider he was gone.


	11. Ruby

Rating M to be safe. Language, blood, and sexual themes. Hurt and angst Sam in this chapter.

* * *

Sam woke up strapped down to a gurney. The room was dark and reeked with decay. He could hear someone moving around him. He became aware of a burning in the back of his hands. With eyes adjusting he saw that there was an IV in each one and that each was attached to a bag of liquid. What color he couldn't tell in the dim light but he feared it was blackish red. He pulled frantically at his binds but they were wrought metal of some sort. The metal straps were around his ankles, wrists, waist, and forehead. He tried to deduce who it might be that had him. If it were the hunters they fought earlier they would have already killed him. Charles was the best guess. They had been fighting on Remington ground when he was taken. If that was the case rescue was on the way.

Panic seized him when he heard a soft female voice whispering Latin in his ear. Everything inside him prayed to God that this wasn't happening but he knew damn well it was! Fear, panic, hatred, sorrow all coursed through him at the same time and he nearly caused the IVs to hemorrhage in his hands as he struggled to get free!

"Relax baby," the voice was soft and smooth in his ear. His body obeyed.

"We're just getting started. And the things I'm going to do to you." Fingernails raked down his bare chest creating red streams of blood.

"Don't want to make you bleed too much before you get all the good demon blood in you Sam. How long has it been since you've had a fix?" The demon crawled up on the gurney with him and straddled his waist, grinding into him.

The demon had her hand against his cheek, again causing red blood streams to form.

"Ruby," he said with enough venom in his voice to make it known once he got free he was going to send her back to Hell permanently.

She wiggled on top of him satisfied at the reaction she got from his body. "Nice to know you can still get it up for the demon bitch. Enjoying the blood Sam? We're going to get you nice and strong and then you're going to be a monster again. Something your brother will have to hunt."

He couldn't turn his head so was forced to accept Ruby's kiss. He had endured Lucifer inside him; dealing with a horny demon was a piece of cake after that. Disgusting, but easily dealt with. However he knew that was the least of his problems.

"Why?" He didn't feel the effects of the demon blood that he had in the past and prayed harder that it wouldn't have any effect on him. He wasn't that person, he couldn't be that person! It made no sense to him but he was more terrified of going back down that path then he was with his showdown with Lucifer. The people he would let down, the consequences.

"Because I can," she said as she slit her wrist and with one strong hand forced his mouth open.

He couldn't fight her but he damn sure wasn't going to swallow the bitch's blood. As the first drops hit his tongue they burned. He tried to spit it out but she was preventing his mouth from closing. A stream began to flow into his mouth and it gagged him. Though he was fighting to keep it from going down his throat some managed to creep down. It was finally doing something to him he realized with utter despair.

"SAM!" It was Dean's voice that he heard. Ruby had let his mouth go and he spat the vile liquid out.

"SAM!" The voice was Abigail's.

"Enjoy the blood Sam," Ruby said as she left him alone with the drips turned up high. He yelled for his brother.

"SAM!" Dean was at his brother's side cutting the tubes connected to his arm. Demon blood leaked everywhere.

"Is he ok?" Abigail asked as the room got brighter. She had found the light switch and as Sam became aware of his surroundings he saw the bodies of a dozen demons in the corner and a stockpile of demon blood.

"Fine, I'm fine." He said weakly. He was ashamed that Dean had found him hooked up to demon blood, with traces around his mouth.

"You're going to be ok," he said as he freed his brother from the gurney supporting his younger brother gentle against his chest.

Sam knew his life was over now. He had just got it back, had defeated Lucifer, saved the world and now his world was destroyed. The Winchester curse. Ruby had ruined it by infecting him with demon blood! When would the urges hit him? What would he do to Dean? How could his brother not think him a freak after this? Dean would call him a monster. God he didn't want to hear that word coming out of his mouth! His brother would never want to be near him again. Dean would fear him. Sam's prayers turned to curses as he clung to Dean for however long his brother would let him.

"I'm not going to let you go Sammy," Dean said clinging to his brother as tightly as Sam was clinging to him. "Not going anywhere. You're going be fine. You hear me Sammy? You are going to be fine." Dean was sobbing as he tightened his grip on Sam.

"Abigail!" Dean yelled as he loosened his grip on Sam.

Sam panicked when Dean loosened his grip. He knew that Dean was throwing him away, just like Dean threw away the amulet. He tried to grab his brother but Dean was out of reach.

"Abigail stay with him. Get him out of here."

"Dean," Sam said in agony. "I am not a monster. I'm not a blood junky. Please just don't leave me."

His brother begging him to stay with him steeled Dean's resolve. "THAT FUCKING DEMON BITCH IS MINE!"

"Dean, I've got this one." The look in her eye and the tone in her voice was something he didn't argue with. He wanted revenge but Sam was begging him to stay. Sam thought that Dean wouldn't want him around anymore. Abby knew what Sam was thinking, the bloodoath was beginning to work – to get stronger between them. She also knew Dean realized he couldn't leave his brother.

"Stay with Sam, get him out of here."

"She did this to my brother!"

"And I have a Colt with a very special bullet in it that will permanently end the bitch's life. No Hell, no passing go just simply having her worthless atoms spread throughout the cosmos. She will never hurt Sam again. That I promise."

Sam listen dejectedly to their conversation but it gave him hope. He had his brother and a new ally fighting for him. They were fighting for him, protecting him. Surly they wouldn't do that if he was a monster?

"Dean, get him out of here," Abigail repeated with force this time.

Tracking a demon was easy for a Colt, ingrained in them since childhood. Killing one was easy too, with the right weapon. But Abigail wasn't going to let this demon bitch off easily. Ruby was going to fucking suffer before she finally ended its life. Of course there would be consequences for her but it just seemed like the right thing to do.

"Going somewhere," Abigail said as she cornered Ruby?

Ruby tried her super demon skills on her but they didn't work. Surprised but not worried yet she said, "What are you? Another demon blooded baby?"

"No," was her simple answer. "Though I do have some of it running through my veins."

Ruby tried to mess with Abby's head but couldn't read her thoughts.

"I feel you in there trying to root around. Can't do it, so deal with it."

"What are you," Ruby asked?

"The bitch that ended your miserable existence." And with those words she fired making sure the bullet nicked her femoral artery spilling demon blood. The bullet was special because it killed slowly, painfully but Abby was going to make sure that Ruby's demonic blood was spilled before she allowed her to die.

"You will never hurt Sam again." Were the last words Ruby heard before her atoms were scattered across the universe.

* * *

They got Sam back to the hotel. He was weak, worried that his brother was going to abandon him. The red streaks from Ruby's claws were healing on their own. Abigail had said that it was probably due to the bloodoath. She could feel it getting stronger. She had gone out to get coffee and when she returned Sam was still asleep.

"Here," she handed a cup to Dean and one to Bobby. "How's he doing?"

"Vitals are fine," Bobby said. "No demon in him at all. Only thing is he's terrified of what he'll become and keeps muttering Dean will leave him or have to kill him."

"We're not going to let him become anything," Dean said flatly. "And I'm not going anywhere Bobby. Sure as hell not killing him."

Sam was aware of their conversation. He had been aware for a while. He had heard Dean and Bobby talking, he knew he was fine physically. Even he felt fine but it could have been the medication they gave him. He was calmer now knowing that Dean wasn't going to call him a freak or a monster and that his brother wasn't going to abandon him. Sam sure as hell wasn't going to abandoned Dean…ever.

He finally decided to join the rest of the group. "Is she dead," he asked as he opened his eyes and shifted to sit up? Dean was at his side in an instant helping his brother get comfortable.

"Dead and atoms scattered across the universes," Abigail said as she joined Dean at Sam's side. He had watched her last night, she was going to return the favor.

"How?"

"Special bullet," she said with a smile. "And she suffered."

That seemed to make him feel better.

"You hungry," Dean asked his brother? "Strong enough to get up?"

Sam was already getting out of bed. "I'm fine. I'm really fine?" His voice cracked at the words he was so happy!

"Of course you are Sammy."

He remembered Dean calling him Sammy when they had found him. Dean hadn't called him Sammy in a long time – it sounded good.

There was one drawback to Sam's blood consumption – he was starving! At the diner he ate plate after plate of pasta, two cheeseburgers, and several salads. His companions tried not to stare but it was hard. At least it wasn't demon mojo he was eating, which relieved Dean. Sam would be alright. Now all they had to do was go back to the Remington estate and get their family back...should be easy enough. Then Dean would sit back and watch his brother and Abigail sort out the Heavenly mandate...that would be fun.


	12. Complete Fluff

_Complete fluff/crap chapter. Just a little something I was toying with – a little light heartedness before the last few chapters which will be depressing and dark. I like Gabriel's character so wanted to bring him into the story as both angel and Trickster without getting things more complicated = this fluff. Achill Island is in Ireland and absolutely gorgeous! Shirtless Winchesters just for a nice reprieve before things get angsty, hurt, and downright nasty for everyone. First up Abigail, second Sam. Then this whole plot bunny goes away and it gets wild west for the boys.

* * *

_

Abigail woke up on her favorite beach on Achill Island. Beside her was Dimitri, fully restored. This was a good dream, but then Dimitri spoke.

"I'm not him you know. Just an angel impersonating him in your dream."

"Dean's right, you're all assholes."

"Hey! I'm not an asshole, I'm Gabriel."

"Well Gabriel go blow your trumpet somewhere else and let me have my dream back."

"It's not a dream," he said forcefully. Humans were so clueless all the time. "It's a glimpse of the future, courtesy of me."

"And why do you feel it necessary to show me courtesy?"

"Because, with a little hard work this is going to be how it goes. I know," he had seen the look of mistrust in her eyes. "You and the Winchester kids always fight against destiny. And up until my showdown with my brother I would have thought that destiny couldn't be avoided. But I was wrong. And not all Heavenly mandates blow big hairy donkey balls."

He had reverted to his Trickster form once again and the proper angel was nowhere to be witnessed. "But this Abigail Colt, this is your life!" He said with classic Trickster showmanship and turned her head to watch the scene on the beach.

Allan was there with Sarah Blake! What the hell? Allan and Sarah? They barely said two civil words to each other in the last four years. Nessa was playing in the water with Ben. That made Abigail feel good to know that IF this was the future that those two were still friends. Nessa looked like a young teen so Abby thought it was about five years into the future. She saw herself and Lisa swimming near the kids. Keeping a careful eye over everyone in the water was Dean and Sam, letting the sun's rays warm their tanned, toned, and shirtless bodies.

"So we're all still together. That's cute Gabriel but why are you showing me this?"

"Because you're all STILL together. Alive, safe, happy, TOGETHER. Can I stress that word enough?"

"Ok, so we're together."

"It's going to take hard work to keep it together but if you manage it then the Colts and Winchesters are finally going to be happy. Of course evil will still be arms length away but you'll all fight it one big happy family."

"Hard work?"

"Yeah, Heavenly mandates can be a bitch! You've got Cupids on your ass big time and if they get you and Sam things are going to be screwed up again. Nothing will change."

"So Heaven mandates something and it's fucked up?"

"God speaks it but the angels interpret it their own way. Cupids are nasty little bitches. Oh, those naked out of shape bodies – just despicable! So screw Heaven's mandate ok. Let things work themselves out between you and Sam naturally. God wants it, you all need it, but angels are assholes."

"So how do we avoid the Cupids?"

He recited something in Enochian as he put his hand over her heart.

"Gabriel? I appreciate the protection spell but do you really have to grope my boobs?"

"You take the fun out of Enochian sigils, you know that." He said sarcastically. "There, protected against Cupids."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because silly I'm the Colts newly appointed guardian angel." His Trickster mannerisms were coming to the surface but the archangel won out.

"Because the Winchesters taught me a valuable lesson that allowed for my redemption with my family." He said in a serious tone. "I owe those knuckleheads."

He still had her head focused on the scene before them.

"Hands angel," she said as his hands began to roam!

"Sorry," he said with a grin. He was so going to find Kali.

They were now standing behind the Winchester brothers listening in on their conversation.

"You're in for it," Dean said to his brother as he took a swig of beer.

"I know," Sam shook his head and smiled. "Who would have thought?"

"Who indeed." They clinked their beers together. "To Sam."

"To Dean," Sam replied. "And to the many years of utter hell that we are about to embark upon with the women we love."

Dean laughed, "I mean you, yeah I could see it. Me? Never."

"But here you are. Our lives are crazy man, but this is a chance that Winchesters never have. I'm taking it by the horns and not letting go."

"No, here WE are. We deserve it."

Sam was glad Dean was finally allowing himself to have happiness, to see that if anyone deserved it it was Dean. It was a beautiful brotherly moment soon to be interrupted by screaming tweens chasing each other around with waterguns.

* * *

Sam wasn't aware of the Heavenly mandate, they had decided not to tell him. Well actually they had all deemed it not important enough to tell him since they had a reputation of telling angels to go fuck themselves. So he had no idea why suddenly Gabriel was in his dream.

The dream had started out on what he thought was a tropical beach, but there were sheep on the green hillside around the beach – odd. But at least Dean and his family were there with him. He wondered where he was since he knew Dean had trouble flying and couldn't come up with any ideas. The Colts were there too which made sense since him and Abby shared a bloodoath.

"Hello Sam," the archangel said behind him.

"Gabriel," Sam said quietly as he tuned to look at the angel. His eyes steeled at the newly ascended archangel still in Trickster form.

"So daddy got you out of the pit, reunited you with your brother. Congratulations! You screwed Heaven's first mandate. Now you've got one more to screw."

"What are you talking about?" Every fiber in him screamed no, no more mandates! Hadn't they given enough?

"What? No one told ya. God's decreed that Sam Winchester is to be happy and he's decided that for Sam to be happy he's going to have to have Abigail Colt in his life."

"What?" Sam wasn't believing what he was hearing. "Why?"

"Your union will break the curses on the families. Generations of Winchesters will be born free and happy."

"God has mandated me with Abby? That will make me happy?" What the hell he thought.

"No, dad simply said he wanted it and you needed it. Some angels took it to mean it was absolute. I've taken care of Abigail. Boy does she have a smoking body! You know Sam hitting that ass wouldn't be a bad thing." Yeah he really needed to find Kali and fast, he was going to explode!

"Point?" Gabriel in his Trickster guise was still annoying as hell.

"Point is you two have to take it slow. Cupids were trailing you but I've blocked them from her, Cas' sigils still work on you. Let it come naturally. That's the only way it will work. But," Gabriel smiled slyly. "I've got something to show you that the future won't be that bad, if you just put some effort into it."

Looking at the beach scene Sam noticed himself sitting beside Abigail. As she ran her hand over his chest, applying sunblock Sam could feel it where he stood beside Gabriel. It was a nice feeling, one he wasn't use too. He felt the kiss he initiated too.

Gabriel was just thrilled he was getting his point across. He had wasted enough time with these chuckleheads and now he painfully needed to see Kali.

"See if you let it happen naturally, take the bad, the frustrating, the good, and take it slow you'll find happiness. And your family will be free from the curse. It's going to take hard work and patience but Sam, it's so worth it."

Gabriel didn't know if he was talking to Sam anymore or to himself, giving himself advice on how to mend his relationship with Kali.

* * *

_Coming up: The Remington showdown, the families learn the truth about what happened in the past, and the end._


	13. An Ending

_Final chapter - very condensed from the original version but hopefully readable. Thank you all for reading and the reviews. This is rated T for blood and words of cuss.

* * *

_Day or night, it could have been either above them because time and direction was lost as they snaked their way through the underground maze that Charles had thrown them into. He had sent wave after wave of Sidhe to attack them. No matter how hard they fought, or with what weapon they chose the sheer number of them that kept coming overtook them in the end. First Dean, then Abigail, next Sam. Picked off one by one until only Bobby and Castiel were left topside.

The maze was tight, dark and damp and barely big enough for him to move through.

"SAM!" Dean called out until he was hoarse but there was no answer from his brother. He just kept moving through the tunnels turning whatever direction his gut told him. Soon his flashlight began to flicker and on his last turn left it went out leaving him in darkness.

Sam's flashlight had gone out right as the temperature dropped around him. He pulled his phone from his pocket for light and cocked the Colt Abby had given him. As soon as he cocked he was thrown against the opposite wall, the Colt falling to the ground along with the only source of light. The only thought he had was to yell for Dean. "DEAN!"

In the darkness Dean heard his brother's yell and began shouting "SAM!"

Following his brother's shouts he found Sam, bathed in an unnatural blue light, against the wall. Instinct took over mixed with fear of losing his brother again and he fired the Colt. The blue light burned brighter for a second before it disappeared and only the dim light from Sam's phone broke through the darkness.

A shrill woman's scream pierced the tunnels!

"Lisa!" Dean mumbled as he helped Sam up. Both began to run toward the scream. Dean's flashlight was working now making the trip through the tight tunnels easier.

The tunnels got wider as they got closer to the scream. As they got closer they could hear more sounds, like a machine and chanting, and could see a dim light ahead. Dean, knowing Sam was safe sprinted ahead of his brother and entered the chamber first.

"Lisa!" He yelled as his eyes adjusted to the sight before him. Charles was going to fucking pay!

Before the Winchesters was a horrible scene. An altar in the shape of a large inverted pentagram was rising out of a well in the center of the room. Tied to two of the points were Lisa and Allan and the brothers could see that both were slowly dripping blood into the well below. On the chamber floor was another pentagram deeply etched into the cold marble. There was no sign of Charles.

They made a dash to the altar but were stopped by an unseen force knocking them to the floor, weapons knocked out of their hands. The force was dragging them toward the altar and they were powerless to resist. They were thrown on the vacant points and tied down by a still unseen force.

"Dean?" Lisa's weak voice ripped at his chest. He couldn't lose her. He was no father and Ben needed his mother. Hell Dean needed her!

"Hang in there Lisa, don't you dare fall asleep." His voiced was strained with emotions. "We're going get out of this. I promise. Hang in there."

"Sam, you ok?" He looked over to his brother.

"Fine Dean," Sam said. Suddenly he yelled.

Dean struggled at his binds but they held. "Sammy!"

Sam was trying to muffle the pain in his voice by exhaling sharply. "Something just cut my arms. Oh God I'm bleeding Dean. Lots of blood." He could see his blood running down his arms and into the well below.

He was losing it! He felt his own arms open up and blood begin to flow. He struggled but the more he struggled the quicker the blood ran.

* * *

Abigail was trying to find her way through the tunnel when a cold air blew past her. A second later she was inside a blue light, unable to move, hardly able to breathe. She was beginning to feel sleepy and yawned trying to stay awake. As she sank to her knees and closed her eyes she felt a warm embrace. When she woke up she was no longer in the tunnels but in a crypt! The names on the walls belonged to her ancestors, she was in the Colt crypt. Groggily she stood up and realized she wasn't alone. A child was standing along the opposite wall. He flickered across the room to stand in front of her. She reached out to touch him but he took her hand in his.

"It's going to be ok," he said with a reassuring smile.

"My brother he's dying. I have to find them."

"I will take you to them but first you need to know how to defeat Charles." She was now in the memories of that fateful year through the eyes of the littlest Colt, John, and what he saw was truly horrifying! But she also saw the way to stop Charles.

"Take this," he held out a small knife, his knife that his sister had given him on his 8th birthday. "She said it was special." John's voice was that of an innocent child but this child had witnessed such horror in his short 9 years of life Abby wanted to hug him, to comfort him.

"Remember what you saw," he said and she felt sleepy again.

She woke up in the middle of the marble floor. The knife she felt in her pocket. It was small enough she could palm it. Any advantage she could get she would need. Her friends were bleeding out, she didn't have much time. Abigail ran to the altar to draw Charles out, unfortunately it worked a little too well and the knife slid out of her hand as he threw her against the side of the altar. He picked the knife up as he walked toward her.

"Such a cute little thing," he said about the knife as he put it in his pocket. "You know I remember John having this. He tried to fight me off with it but it was too small to do much damage. I bashed his skull in with a rock. But you, I'm going to slit your throat and watch you bleed into the well."

He held Abigail's head over the edge of the well and drew out his blade. From behind them she heard a child's voice and then a young woman's voice. It distracted him enough that she got free and ran to the opposite side of the well, grabbing two knives off the table. Climbing up on the altar she cut Dean free first as he was the most coherent and shoved a knife into his hand so he could help her cut the others down.

"Where's Charles," he asked?

Abigail motioned with her head to the center of the floor. Dean's eyes went wide for a second before he was cutting Lisa free. Abigail had Sam loose and Dean cut Allan free. Once everyone was off the altar it was up to her and Dean to get them to safety.

From the center of the floor Charles stood surrounded by the ghosts of those that he had wronged. John and Bessie were present, Simon was there too and so was Mary. Dean wanted to know what was going on but they had to get their loved ones out - somehow. There was a bright light and blood curdling screams coming from the center of the floor. The next thing they knew they were topside with Castiel and Bobby over them.

Though Dean was weak from blood loss he had Lisa in one arm and Sam in the other. He was the oldest Winchester damn it and he was always going to be the hero but he wouldn't mind a little competition from his awesome baby brother from time to time. He hugged both close to him.

Abigail had Allan cradled in her arms. Soothing his hair, trying to stop the blood.

"What the hell happened down there," Bobby asked?

"It came down to a cursed object," Abigail said still holding her brother tightly. Bobby was helping her with the bleeding.

"When Charles murdered John Colt John was carrying a pocket knife his sister had given him. The death was so horrific the knife became cursed with Colt blood and Charles'. All the wrong that Charles had done seeped into that knife binding the souls of the wronged in it. All it had to do was get back to Charles, the ghosts would be set free and angry spirits took care of the rest."

"These spirits coming topside," Dean asked?

"No, they got what they needed – revenge. They should be at rest now."

"Castiel," Dean called for his friend. "We need some help here."

Castiel took over, working his angel mojo on the injured.

"Abigail," Allan said weakly as he opened his eyes.

"Shh," she said and kissed his forehead. "I'm here."

"Nessa?"

"She's fine. Aunt Grace is taking care of her."

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"Not much," he said as he looked around. The setting sun hurting his eyes.

"Let's get you home," his sister said helping him up.

* * *

Lisa was relieved to see Ben waiting for her on the porch. Nessa was beside him and as soon as her dad got out of the car she flung herself into his arms! The family was together, with an extended family as new allies, and everyone was safe. Couldn't ask for a better hunt.

Everyone was wanting to get back to their normal lives but recovery took a while. After a week at the mansion it was time to go. Abigail and Lisa had formed a fast sisterly bond made stronger by the fact the kids in their lives were attached at the hip.

"You will come see us soon." It wasn't a question it was a demand to the Colts.

"Of course," Abigail said as she hugged the woman goodbye. Allan gave her a hug as well. "And you are welcome here or in the city whenever you want," Allan said as Dean opened the car door and she got in.

Next goodbye was Dean and the Colts. "It's been real," he said to Allan shaking his hand. "See you soon." He walked over to Abigail.

"Abby," he just pulled her into a hug. "Take care of yourself. They depend on you."

"And you take care too. Look out for Sam."

"Always." Dean yelled for Ben to come on.

"Bye Nessa," he said and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Dean wanted to say that's my boy but the look on Allan's face made him keep it to himself. He just smiled.

Bobby was going to take Sam to get his truck from Red Springs and then Sam would meet up with Dean at Lisa's. Sam knew Dean was anxious to get Lisa and Ben home, he also knew that Dean wanted him to go with them now. He knew Dean didn't really believe his brother was back and as long as Dean could see him, hold onto him he was real. It would take time and what their future held made him nervous. Would Dean leave them and go on the road? Sam wanted to hunt, needed to hunt with or without Dean but it would be nice to have him along for the ride. It was Dean's choice he reminded himself. Things were going to be different this time around.

"Four days and then I'm going to hunt your ass down if you aren't there," Dean said to Sam as he pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'll be there in three," Sam said relieved to have his big brother looking out for him still, though unnecessary. He doubted Dean would ever be able to not look out for him.

"You better. I want a call ever three hours." Dean let his brother go and got into the car.

Sam hugged Lisa. "Thank you for looking after him."

"Be careful Sam," was all she said. She knew she would never be able to look after Dean Winchester, she was just his moral support, his helpmate in life but she would try her damnedest.

They watched the Impala drive away. Bobby was packing the van. Sam had already put his bag in the back and was looking for Abigail. He saw Allan first trying to comfort Nessa. The girl was already missing his nephew. When he walked up however she put on a brave face and gave him a big hug. At the end of the day she had three heroes: her dad, her aunt, and Sam Winchester. He hugged her back.

"You take care of your dad and aunt ok."

"Yes sir," she said and quickly ran into the house. Embarrassed and giggling like a little girl would around her hero.

"Allan, nice to meet you. Take care."

"And you. What are your plans?"

"Spending time with Dean and his family, catch up. Perhaps in time we'll hunt again but right now I just want to wrap my head around the past few months. Sort some things out."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"Hey have you seen your sister?"

"She's helping Grace inside. I warn you though Grace is putting together one hell of a picnic basket for you and Bobby. The lady goes all out."

He laughed as he walked inside. Grace was a true hostess, they had wanted for nothing from the very beginning.

Sam found Abigail alone in the kitchen. He had an urge to dust flour in her hair but resisted.

"Here," he handed her the gun back.

"Keep it. You'll be hunting soon enough. It'll come in handy."

"Thank you," he said as he stepped closer. "About us…this bloodoath, bloodtie whatever heavenly mandate…"

"We let whatever happens happen," she said cutting him off. "We don't fight it we just be ourselves, live our lives and see what comes. We'll see each other often. Let's not rush it. See where we are in about five years."

He cocked his head sideways and looked at her funny. "Why do you say five years?"

"Just a silly little dream I had."

He wasn't going to tell her he had a silly dream too. "Sounds good," he said as his hands tangled in her hair and pulled her in for a kiss.

It was the deepest, most passionate kiss either had ever experienced. When it was reluctantly over they just looked at each other with a smile on their face.

"We are so screwed," he said with a laugh.

"Very much so," she smiled.

A horn honked outside. Bobby was impatient to get on the road. Well he was more impatient to get into the basket that Grace had packed with every type of goody imaginable it seemed.

"See you around."

"You better," she said as she walked him outside.

As the last of the visitors left the mansion the ghosts of the past assembled at the windows. The storm had been adverted for now but there was more heartache, more drama coming for the Winchesters, Colts and Remingtons. Nothing was ever going to be easy but the first obstacle to breaking the curses had fallen even as the next obstacle was solidifying on the horizon.

* * *

_The End of The Heart of Everything._


End file.
